


This Winter

by magickmoons



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Drabble, F/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony did not like winter in the city</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Winter

**Author's Note:**

> written to ncis_drabble prompt, winter

Tony did not like winter in the city. Winter was for skiing and snowball fights and romantic dinners in front of a fire. But in DC, it was rare to get enough snow to make even a single snowball. And romantic dinner partners had been scarce of late.

He grumpily hung up his overcoat and sat down to check his morning email.

Then Ziva walked in, smiling, her cheeks flushed pink from the cold, her hair windswept and wild around her face.

"It is a wonderful day," she declared.

Tony thought maybe _this_ winter in _this_ city wasn't so bad.


End file.
